


Ikki Bad End Averted

by CrystalMystery



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance, The heroine will go by the name Hanami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: Hanami had been led of the cliff in Bad End 'I'll get rid of those who hurt you'. That doesn't happen this time around.





	Ikki Bad End Averted

“Ikki-San! Orion! Someone! Please Help me!” 

 

_ I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die! _

 

Hanami ran through the forest away from Rika and the fanclub. They were going to kill her! She had to get away! But… it was pretty unlikely she’d be able to, not only was she surrounded she was in a dark, unfamiliar forest. 

 

_ How long have I been running? I’m tired. It hurts. _

 

Hanami’s legs and lungs and throat burned, she had been running so long it was starting to hurt to keep moving. 

 

“Keep moving Hanami!” Orion shouted at her from a few feet away, he was as ahead of her as he could get to watch out for any danger so she could move before she got to it. 

 

_ “I remember this fear. When I first started going out with Ikki-San everyone threatened me.” _

 

_ ~“He asked YOU out? A plain girl like you?” _

 

_ “You’ve got to be joking. Ikki has never asked anyone out himself before.” _

 

_ “You’re probably lying just so you can but in front of us aren’t you?” _ __   
  


_ “You can’t seriously be thinking about going out with him, are you?”  _

 

_ “Say something!” _

 

_ “Everyone, please calm down for now. It seems Ikki-Sama has taken an interest in her, correct? In that case, wouldn’t it be best to prioritize his desire over ours? It would be unforgivable to reject his request after all.” _

 

_ “That’s true but…” _

 

_ “But just because you’re going out with him, don’t think he belongs to you. If you ever forget that… You might just need to die.”~ _

 

“Uh… this… is…!” 

 

_ “Not now! Not now!” _

 

Thanks to the memory Hanami was hit with a wave of dizziness that knocked her off her feet. “Ugh…!” Hanami hurriedly tried to push herself back up, only to be met with a sharp pain in her leg. 

 

“Oh, this just keeps getting worse and worse! Get up Hanami! I know it hurts but you have to get up!” 

 

Hanami continued pushing herself up despite it being painful to do so, she’d be in a much worse condition if those women caught her after all. So she got up and continued to run. 

 

But of course she couldn’t get very far anymore. She had been at such a great disadvantage without the fatigue and injury slowing her down, now she had both those things it wasn't long before the fan club had her completely surrounded. 

 

“Ah look she's injured.”

 

“Hmm, girls, how about a slight change of plans. It’ll be too much of a hassle to get her over to the cliff now.” Rika told the girls. None seemed to disagree, in fact they all seemed eager to enact this ‘change of plans’. 

 

Hanami looked frantically for an escape route, she didn't think there would be one but she had to try. 

 

“Help me! Help me!” Hanami screamed, her only hope now was for someone to come put a stop to this. 

 

“Shut up!” One of the girls shouted as Rika beckoned two of the girls forwards. The girls grabbed hold of Hanami, roughly. 

 

Hanami immediately began to struggle and scream louder, she was somewhat surprised they didn’t do anything to stop her beyond simply telling her to but that wasn’t important at the moment. 

 

“Now, how should we punish you, hmm?” Rika mused walking slowly towards the struggling Hanami. 

 

“No! Stay away from her!” Orion shouted trying to hit Rika to no avail, spirits couldn’t touch the human world after all, there was nothing Orion could do anymore. 

 

“What do you think girls? What shall our new plan be?” Rika asked the fan club, looking around at them. 

 

“Ikki won’t like her anymore if we destroy that pretty face of hers!” 

 

“I say we cut out her tongue so she can’t speak to him.”

 

“I say we paralyze her.”

 

“Kill her!”

 

Rika hummed and pulled out a knife, she held it up to Hanami’s neck and she froze in place. 

 

“Ah, much better, you stopped screaming.” Rika placed her fingers in Hanami’s mouth and forced it open. “All that screaming was rather annoying so…” Rika trailed off and brought the knife up to Hanami’s mouth. 

 

“Stop it! Don't hurt her!” 

 

Rika froze and the grip the two girls had on Hanami loosened, Hanami took the opportunity to back away managing to get away from their grip entirely.

 

“Hanami!” Ikki shouted and ran up to her. 

 

“Ikki-San…?” Ikki knelt down beside her and held her shoulders, his eyes wide in concern. “It’s okay. I’m alright.” 

 

“Don’t say that!” Ikki exclaimed. “You are obviously not alright.” Hanami was silent at that, he was right and he knew it. 

 

“Ikki, there’s no need to worry about her.” One of the fangirls intergetected, Ikki glared at her and she flinched back. 

 

“What did you do to her?!” Ikki asked them glaring at the group of girls, they were silent, some had even taken a step back. 

 

“...”

 

Ikki took a breath before picking up Hanami. “I’ll deal with you all later.” He told them simply before walking away from them, back towards the lodge.

 

“Ikki-San, you don’t have to-” 

 

“Yes I do!” Ikki snapped back, Hanami didn’t really know what to say. Ikki was really upset, Hanami fell silent as she thought of a way to cheer him up. 

 

_ “Do you have any ideas Orion?” _

 

“No sorry. He’s upset because you got hurt and could have been much worse, Hanami. He might feel better if you show him you really are okay.” Orion told her, Hanami thought about it. Yeah that was probably the only thing that would work.

 

“I really am okay, Ikki-San.” Hanami told him with a reassuring smile on her face and it was true, she was okay. Ikki didn’t look like he believed her, Hanami continued before he could say anything. “Sure, I’m tired and my ankle hurts but other than that I’m fine.” Hanami didn’t think Ikki would take her word for it if she didn’t admit she was tired and injured, especially considering he had likely already noticed she was both of those things. 

“Why do you keep saying that? Even ignoring those facts, you were scared, weren't you?” Ikki asked her stopping in his tracks with his head lowered, if she wasn’t being held by him, she might not have been able to see his expression but she was so she could see his expression clear as day. 

 

“I was. I was really scared but… it’s all over now and I’m not alone so it’s okay.” Hanami told him, Ikki stared at her in surprise before he emitted a soft chuckle.

 

“You really are a tough one.” 

 

***

 

“Other than that you’re injury free.” A doctor told Hanami and Ikki, who was also in the room, after having told her about her ankle and what to do about it. 

 

“Thank you.” Hanami told him politely while Ikki offered her his hand. She looked at it for a minute, trying to decide if she should accept it or not. On one hand it might make him suspicious (the her before she lost her memories had been rather stubborn when it came to accepting help apparently), on the other she’d have a hard time walking by herself.

 

“I’m fairly certain Ikki can be trusted but…” Orion spoke up, he had been rather quiet recently, since Ikki or the doctor had been talking to her. 

 

Hanami knew Ikki could be trusted but he had been worried about her enough as it was that day and the night previous and she didn’t want to give him more to worry about. Not to mention, he had an abundance of other things to worry about as well. 

 

Ikki was about to pull his hand away, a sad frown on his face when Hanami grabbed his hand. Thinking on it there was no way Ikki could guess she had amnesia from the information he had at hand.

 

“Thank you, Ikki-San.” 

 

Ikki looked surprised but he was quick to pull her up and he supported her on the walk back to her home.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry.” Ikki told her, once again.

 

“I’ve told you Ikki-San, what happened is not your fault, you don’t need to say sorry.” Hanami told him in response, what happened was purely the fault of the fanclub, they were the ones that needed to say sorry. 

 

“But my eyes-”

 

“Only work when someone looks directly at them, right?” Hanami cut him off, Hanami wasn’t sure if she had gotten all the information about his eyes and how they worked yet but she was fairly certain that their effect didn’t become permanent after a while or anything. 

 

“Well yes but the fanclub still wouldn’t have been created if it wasn’t for that stupid wish.” Ikki muttered, his eyes averted from her. Hanami wasn’t sure if she had been meant to hear that or not.

 

_ “What stupid wish?”  _ Hanami wondered. Hanami believed him without any problems, Ikki wouldn’t make something like that up anyway but she also had proof of it. She had seen the effects of Ikki’s eyes for herself and it certainly wasn’t something humans could normally do, she could tell that much even without her memories and Orion’s comments about it. Speaking of Orion he was more proof of it, after all if he could exist than Ikki’s eyes coming from a wish wasn’t really that strange. 

 

Hanami was, however, surprised that it had been something he had wished for. Even without his eyes, Ikki was really attractive so why would he make a wish like that? 

 

“When I was a kid, I made a wish to be popular with girls. I… wasn’t very popular back then.” Ikki told her, noticing her confusion. Hanami held back a sigh of relief, Ikki hadn’t told her about that yet.

 

“How come?” Hanami asked curiously, beside her Orion leaned forward, more curious than contemplative now. 

 

“Ah, well… People often teased me because of my name and I was kinda scrawny back then.” Ikki seemed more embarrassed than anything as he told her that. “It was silly really. Just because of that I made a wish that ended up bringing harm to myself and those around me.” 

 

“Yeah, this is why the saying ‘be careful what you wish for’ exists. Because a wish might just have some unforeseen consequences attached to it.” Orion stated, gazing sympathetically at Ikki. It wasn’t as if he would have known any better, especially since he was a child at the time. Gods had the power to grant wishes (something Orion was going to bring up to Hanami later) but any possible consequences were widely considered ‘not their problem’. Orion didn’t really have anything against that, the humans had been the ones to ask for it after all, the Gods were giving them what they wanted. But seeing this Orion thought that maybe there should be more precautions when it came to granting the wishes of certain people, such as children.

 

“It’s okay, Ikki-San. It’s not like you meant for anyone to get hurt and you’ve been doing your best to keep the harm minimal, right?” Hanami told him as she moved closer in an attempt to comfort him. 

 

“That’s true but even so-” 

 

“Besides your eyes can’t make anyone do anything they would never do right?” Hanami was certain they couldn’t, there had been plenty of evidence that confirmed it. At Ikki’s nod she smiled and continued. “So you see, what those girls did is something they were already capable of.” 

 

Ikki was silent. Hanami made a really good point. Sure his eyes may have been the trigger but so long as those actions were something those girls were already capable of meant that something else could have triggered the exact same reaction in any of them. 

 

“I suppose so.” The words certainly made him feel better “but even so… I should have done something more. I knew those girls were dangerous and yet I did so little to protect you from them.” 

 

“I should be responsible for my own safety. I knew they were dangerous too, I should have been more careful.” 

“And what could you have done, huh?!” Hanami jumped in surprise and, upon seeing this, Ikki took a deep breath. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout but there was nothing you could have done in your situation, Hanami, you must have known that too.”

 

“I did know that.” Hanami knew that all too well, there really was nothing she could have done in that situation “but perhaps I could have prevented that situation from ever happening.” 

 

“But Hanami, you had no memories, you had no way of telling how dangerous those girls really were.” Orion protested, he was right. 

 

_ “I had no way of telling exactly how dangerous they were but I knew enough to know that they WERE dangerous and that should have been more than enough especially since I don’t have my memories.” _

 

Orion fell silent after that just like Ikki had.    
  


“...Perhaps but I could have prevented it from ever happening too. Just because you could have done something yourself does not make the fact I didn’t do anything any better.” 

 

“But you did do something Ikki!” Hanami hadn’t even noticed she had dropped the suffix in her protest. “You warned me to be careful and the whole reason we pretended we weren’t serious was because of those girls right? Both of those were done to protect me.”

 

“It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough and there’s nothing you can do to convince me otherwise, there is nothing you should do to convince me otherwise.” 

 

“...I think you did enough Ikki-San.” 

 

“Thank you. Your words mean a lot but I don’t agree with them.” Ikki told her standing up from the floor. “Now I need to go talk to my fanclub, so I’ll be taking my leave now.” 

“...What about?” 

 

“Just about what happened… and to warn them not to do it again.” He told her, giving her a smile.

 

“Then I’ll come with you.” Hanami told him trying to stand up, momentarily forgetting about her ankle, until the pain reminded her.

 

“No, you should stay here and rest your ankle like the doctor told you to.” Ikki told her, gently pushing her back down on the bed. “Are you okay?”   
  


Hanami nodded, both to say she was fine and to agree to stay where she was, she knew Ikki wouldn’t let her come with him in the state she was in. The fanclub would never hurt Ikki, it would be fine to leave it to him. 

 

“Good. Then I’ll be going now, I’ll call you once I’m done talking to them alright?” 

 

“Okay. Thank you, Ikki-San.” 

 

“Hmm, back to calling me Ikki-San huh? You can just call me Ikki like you did earlier you know?” Ikki teased her, Hanami flushed red. Hanami may not have noticed the lack of suffix earlier but Ikki certainly had.

 

“Ahh, I was wondering when he was going to bring that up.” Orion commented.

 

“Oh, um…”

 

Ikki chuckled. “Don’t worry, I was just teasing.” 

 

And with that Ikki moved to leave Hanami’s apartment. “See you tomorrow, Hanami.”

 

“Yeah, see you.”


End file.
